


A Tangled Web

by A_Bookish_Nightowl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bookish_Nightowl/pseuds/A_Bookish_Nightowl
Summary: The majority of the population has at least one soulmark, usually romantic. Some have two, platonicand romantic, though in rare cases they are both romantic. More than two soulmarks is nearly unheard of. This is the story of two platonic soulmates who are about to cross paths with their four other soulmates.Disclaimer:The majority of these characters do not belong to me. I'm just playing in the sandbox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first soulmate AU. Thought I'd give it a shot.  
> Takes place after the end of season 2 (except Jemma didn't get swallowed by the monolith).  
> Trip lives

_Avengers versus killer robot clowns. Okay. So NOT going that direction._

Squatting next to a dumpster, Amberly caught her breath and glanced around.

_Maybe I’ll get lucky and one of the murderbots will kill Ward._

A month has passed since SHIELD faced off against Jiaying and the Inhumans. Cal’s memory was wiped and he was nicely settled in working as a veterinarian. Skye and Amberly had finally convinced Coulson to let Amberly off the base for a day trip to New York to visit her publisher, though not without an escort – some stern-faced field agent that joined up with Gonzales’s ‘real SHIELD’ after Captain America and the Black Widow forced Hydra out of the shadows. A field agent who was now dead when Ward attacked them and kidnapped Amberly as they left the city.

~~~~~~~~Past~~~~~~~~~~

And why did he take her? Oh, because she and Skye were soulmates – platonic soulmates, that is. They met as children when they ended up in the same foster home. Neither knew who their parents were. Amberly had been left outside a doctor’s office wrapped in a ratty old towel with a note that only said what her first name was, no last name. She went by Amy until she was ten. Their foster mom - a vain old women who spent more time fixing her hair and makeup than caring for the kids she was responsible for - yelled at her for preferring the nickname to her real name, saying ‘that’s the name she was given and that’s the only one she gets. And that she should be grateful she has such a unique name so that her soulmates can recognize her when they meet.’ Since the woman’s name was Mary and her soulmate’s name was John, this was said with more than a little bit of bitterness at the thought of long-lost soulmates.

Twelve-year old Skye, having overheard this exchange, shyly pulled her left sleeve up when the two were left alone later that day, revealing a black soulmark written in a child’s handwriting, and asked if Amberly was her Amberly. And when Amberly reached out to touch the mark it rippled and changed from black to silver. That’s how Skye found out her real name was Daisy. It was written on Amberly’s right wrist mirroring the mark on Skye’s left wrist so that when the two held hands, the marks would meet.

Eventually, they both left that foster home. Skye was moved to another as per the SHIELD mandate that ordered her constant reassignment and Amberly was adopted by Mark and Jenna Lewis and became the sister of one Darcy Lewis. The couple tried to adopted Skye as well when they found out about the matching soulmarks, but the SHIELD mandate prevented it, not allowing her to stay in one place for long, though its existence wasn’t revealed until much later.

The girls kept in touch as much as possible, often checking to see if the other had met any of their four other soulmates yet. The answer was always no.

While Amberly Lewis attended college, Skye joined the Rising Tied as a hacktivist. She later set out to infiltrate SHIELD after uncovering redacted document while attempting to identify her parents, a plan Amberly was reluctantly supportive of, since it meant they would be separated indefinitely, with only minimal contact via email and text. It wasn’t until Ward and Cal kidnapped Amberly as a means to control Skye, shortly before everyone ended up in San Juan looking for an alien city, that the two were finally reunited. Amberly was forced into the temple chamber by Raina to ensure that Skye would follow as per Raina’s agreement with Cal. And as an potential Inhuman, she was transformed along with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Between all the yelling, the explosions, and the shooting, it was a wonder Amberly heard the footsteps coming down the alley toward her hiding spot. Fearing that Ward had tracked her down after her escape, she grabbed a rusted iron rod that looked as if it came from a fire escape ladder above her head to use as a weapon. Once the source of the footsteps was close enough, she swung as hard as she could, aiming for where she thought his gut would be in order to stun him so she could hit him on the head and then make a run for it. At least was the plan. Before Amberly knew it, she had been grabbed and flipped onto the ground, landing on her back with the wind knocked out of her, arms splayed out around her head revealing Daisy’s silver name on her wrist.

After a short pause, a awed voice that was distinctly not Ward’s whispered, “Amberly?”


End file.
